Secrets
by Dark Moon Riseing
Summary: Kagome finds out something interesting about herself, but isn't able to tell anyone. Guess who finds out. KagSess pairing
1. Huh?

High. This is Dark Moon Riseing, you know the drill, I don't own any of the Inu-yasha characters (sadness overwhelms) please review this is the fist fic I have posted so be kind. (NO FLAMES)

Thanks now lets get on with the story.

Chapter one

Huh?

( Kagome's thoughts )

" KAGOME? KAGOME!"

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice(s), but all she could see was a huge black expanse.

" Where are you?" The voice(s) came again but louder.

" KAGOME! LISTEN TO US."

Kagome looked around getting annoyed at not being able to find the source of the voice(s).

" Listen to who? Show your self!"

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light momentarily blinding Kagome. When her vision cleared she saw four glowing figures standing in front of her. They all bowed and spoke as one

" We are the souls of the jewel." Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Why are you talking to me?"

" We come because it is time you know the truth."

Kagome looked dumbfounded

"What truth?"

"You are the true guardian of the jewel you are the jewel in the flesh." Kagome was confused as hell.

"How can that be I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo."

The voice(s) turned cold and hard almost angry.

"YOU ARE NOT A REINCARNATION OFTHAT TAINTEDBEING KNOWN AS KIKYO!"

Kagome was taken back by the anger and disgust in their voices, but decided it was best not to push the subject.

The figures turned to each other to consult about something before continuing with their purpose of the visit.

"We tell you all this now for two reasons, one being that you are in danger. And as you protect us in turn it is our duty to protect you, the breaking of the jewel has made you incomplete, and until the jewel is completed you will be vulnerable with out guidance." Anger rose in Kagome's chest.

"I am not weak!" "Yes, we know Kagome, but you must train and hone your powers, so that you will be prepared for the day when you will need perfect control over them."

Kagome soaked in the information.

"How will I train?" the voices were silent for a moment before answering her question.

"We will train you here in this place and you will practice at any chance you have while you are awake."

Kagome nodded and looked around the room noticing that the black was slowly fading.

"Fare well Kagome we shall see you tomorrow night. Kagome waved as they faded from sight. Just before the black completely disappeared the voices sent one more message. "Kagome whatever you do not tell anyone about what goes on here, practice in secrecy." Kagome didn't understand why she had to keep it secret, but would follow instructions. When the last of the black faded away, Kagome shot awake. She looked up seeing the stars pass over head, and sighed Well so much for the Kikyo theory, never would have guessed little old me being the jewel in the flesh, crazy Kagome continued thinking about the turn of events until she finally fell into an uninterrupted sleep.


	2. Realizations

Hey every body what's up? I'd like to thank all who reviewed and had something

Constructive To say (and for the ass hole that reviewed (and you know who you are) learn how to give constructive criticism (helpful). To every one else thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Realizations

"Get up wench! It's time for breakfast!" Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to See Inu-yasha glaring down at her. "SIT!"

Kagome sighed, thinking that it was way too early for Inu-yasha's big mouth. She sat up and looked around the camp, Sango was glaring at Miroku (I think that's how you spell that) Kagome looked at him and saw the first of many bright red handprints across his cheek.

Kagome chuckled to her self and was surprised when a large orange fur ball hit her square in the stomach. "Hi Shippo!"

Shippo smiled up at Kagome who wrapped him in a huge hug. "Good morning Kagome, you Hungry?"

Kagome thought for a second, but before she could say anything her stomach rumbled answering for her.

Shippo bounded off and quickly returned with a bowl of Raman. "Thanks Shippo" Shippo smiled leaving Kagome to eat while he tormented Inu-yasha who had managed to pull himself out of the ground and sat thinking evil thoughts about the Miko who sat across the camp ground.

After Kagome finished her Raman she wrinkled her nose. "Hey Sango how about a bath?" Sango turned to her friend and shook her head. "I had a bath two days ago, I don't need one, but if you want I can keep an eye on the lecher for you." Kagome smiled "Thanks Sango." Kagome began gathering her bathing items when Inu-yasha stepped in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?" Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha. "Are you deaf? I said I'm going to go take a bath!" Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes. "No you're not! We're leaving you already slept in! you're holding us back!" Kagome matched his glare and smirked. "And what makes you think you can stop me." Inu-yasha snatched the towel out of Kagome's hand and started to yell, but was cut off

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inu-yasha was smashed into the ground and would stay that way for a long while. Kagome walked around him grabbing her towel from were he dropped it, and left waving to her friends. "I'll be back in a bit."

Sango nodded and sat against a tree keeping a sharp eye on Miroku whom at the moment was talking to Shippo.

Kagome got to the stream, making sure she was alone, she disrobed and slid into the water.

As she relaxed her mind went over what happened the night before. Kagome had a hard time believing all of what the "souls" told her. Even though she hoped it was true because that meant that she didn't have a drop of K in her, but what really puzzled her was that if what she learned last night was true how was K able to keep a piece of her soul. Kagome sat thinking for about fifteen minuets before getting out, she didn't want to take a long time seeing that Inu-yasha was already in a foul mood. She sighed to her self wondering how she ever could have found that asshole attractive except physically she'll never know; and after the second time she caught him in the forest with K Kagome knew that there could never be any thing between Inu-yasha and her self. Not that she wanted there to be anymore. He could be a good and loyal friend but anything else Forget about it. For what seemed like the millionth time Kagome sighed to her self and started back to camp.

When Kagome got back she noticed that camp had already been broken and they were waiting on her to leave. Shippo handed Kagome her bag and hopped on to her shoulder. She noticed that Inu-yasha was ignoring her, and that Miroku had a fresh hand print across his cheek and Sango was pretending to be mad about what ever the lecher did this time.

Sango looked up realizing Kagome was back and walked towards her. "Enjoy your bath?' Kagome flashed a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, well how did things go here?" Sango shrugged "Same old thing, except Inu-yasha had us break camp so that we could leave when you got back. " Kagome huffed and started walking when she noticed that Inu-yasha had already started.

Kagome hadn't sensed any shards by nightfall, so the group stopped at a clearing that was near a stream and set camp for the night. After dinner Kagome settled down by the fire and drifted to sleep.

"KAGOME, KAGOME"

Kagome looked around seeing the familiar expanse only this time her "guardians" Were in plain view.

Kagome smiled and bowed to each. Before the four could speak Kagome remembered a question that she had to ask.

"Good evening...umm can you tell me your names, seeing that you know mine and all."

The four smiled at Kagome and nodded in answer. Starting at the left they all said their names.

AN: (look I know these are not the actual names just play along, Ok)

"My name is Yakasha " Kagome immediately felt at piece when the first spoke his voice was like a calm sea, smooth and fluid. "I am Toshi" Kagome smiled at Toshi thinking that her voice sounded like birds in the morning, light and airy. "My name is Kren" Kagome knew he was a warrior his voice had a hard quality to it which demanded respect yet it was a smooth as silk. "And finally my name is Mirodu" the last voice made Kagome home sick Mirodu's voice was just like her mothers, it was kind, and had a sense of wisdom behind it.

Kagome smiled and bowed once again, "Okay now that that is over what are we going to do tonight?" They spoke, only once again in union.

"We came tonight for your first lesson, tomorrow you will practice what you learn."

Kagome nodded and eagerly waited for the voices to continue.

Kren stepped forward with a sword of energy in his hand.

"Your first lesson is in defence."

AN: hahahahahaha cliff hanger, not a very exiting one but hey, I'm sorry that it is so short I have had a lot of things on my schedule and I am preparing for a conference in Sacramento on the 8th (march) but I wanted to update something. I promise that the next update will be longer. Please review, unless your just going to say that my writing sucks and the story sucks, if you review and you have problems with my writing please tell me ways to fix it or give suggestions other than stop writing, thanks, Dark Moon Riseing


	3. And the fun begins

Hey hey hey, god it feels like forever since I wrote…… I know the story says that its new…but that's only because I removed the old stuff and fixed almost all the spelling/ grammar etc. mistakes…. Hope you like this chap.

Peace love and all that good shit

Dark

Chapter Three:

And the fun begins…

…. Thoughts

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kagome took a step back and stared at the blue white energy that flowed through Kren's hand. Kren smirked at the look on her face. But feeling the tension in her he lowered the weapon and smiled reassuringly.

"Have no worries, no harm can come to you while in this state."

Kagome was slightly startled by the change in his voice, but knew he was telling the truth and relaxed. Seeing that she was calm Kren flared his energy blade once again.

"Your first lesson in defense will be summoning your energy to create weapons, like the blade I am now using"

Kagome watched as Kren manipulated the energy like it was a solid weapon. She had seen energy weapons before but never in the form of a perfect blade.

"Now Kagome its your turn to try and summon one, all you have to do is channel your energy through your hand the way you do when you heal someone, and visualize a blade forming"

Kagome almost laughed, he made it seem so easy, but for some reason she wanted to prove herself so she closed her eyes and concentrated. At first nothing happened, but within a few heartbeats her hand began tingling and when she opened her eyes there was a perfect blade. She stared at it in awe, unlike Kren who's blade glowed a dark blue Kagome's was a mix of pink, powder blue, green, and silver. She glanced up at Kren and was pleased to see a slightly impressed look on his face.

"How come mine has so many colors but yours is solid?"

Kren looked at her blade watching the swirl of colors coming off of it and smiled.

"The reason is that your energy is a combination of all of ours, the pink is Mirodu's healing powers, the blue is my strength and fighting abilities, the green is Toshi's nature magic, and the silver is Yakasha's telepathic and telekinetic powers."

Kagome nodded soaking in the information; the rest of the session was Kren going through basic fighting skill and a few Katas for her to practice. Kagome was picking things up a bit faster then any of them had expected and Kren was more then pleased with her progress. After what seemed like forever the session was over, and Kagome was sorer then she ever thought possible.

Before the darkness faded once again the Kren put his hand on her shoulder and spoke to her.

"Now you have to remember, every thing you have been told and shown today must be kept secret until the time is right, you can let a few things show but just tell them you have been training in the future, so you can be more helpful."

Kagome nodded in understanding, and smiled at all of them. Before she could say anything the darkness faded and she snapped awake.

Thinking Kagome wondered how she was going to practice with out anyone finding out. It would be difficult but Kagome was thankful, now she would no longer be a burden to the group, and she would finally be able to but that bonehead Inu-yasha in his place.

Staring at the stars she let sleep over take her and this time no vices met her, and she dreamed in peace.

……………………………………………

Kagome woke to the feeling of the morning sun on her face. Taking a deep breath of the sweet forest air she sat up. Looking around she realized that for the first time she was the only one awake. Smiling to herself she took the opportunity to take a nice relaxing bath and enjoy the early morning.

Making sure to be quiet she tiptoed out of the camp sight and headed toward the spring. Sighing to herself she looked around taking in the wonderful sights of nature. The birds were singing happily and everything seemed greener this morning, the air even seemed fresher for some reason. Ever since I started training its like I'm connected to

Everything and it was true, Kagome felt more alive then she ever had. The whole world had opened up to her, and her very soul thrummed with the power of nature itself.

After a nice peaceful bath she slowly made her way to camp. Upon arriving she found everyone sitting around a fresh fire cooking breakfast. She could help the smile that came to her lips. Miroku was looking at Sang as she boiled water, Kagome knew his feelings towards her friend and knew Sango felt the same. Sitting down next to her friend she looked around camp to find Inu-yasha no where in sight.

"Good morning Sango how'd you sleep?"

Sango looked at her friend and smiled noticing that Kagome had noticed a certain hanyous (i think thats how you spell it) absence.

"I slept well thank you."

Kagome smiled and looked off into the forest where she sensed death and knew where Inu-yasha was. "Some things never change"

Sango nodded knowing what she was in reference to and focused on the boiling water.

Kagome stood and walked over to her Kit, picking him up and cuddling him to her chest.

Shippo loved his adopted mother, and hugged her as hard as he could taking a deep breath relishing her fresh scent, when he caught a slight difference.

"Mamma, why does your scent smell different?"

Kagome froze for a second knowing that he smelled her increased power, and nearly hit herself when she realized she forgot to mask her scent and energy this morning like Yakasha had taught her to do. To even further complicate things Miroku began staring at her.

"Lady Kagome it also seems as though your energy is a bit different too, I see more colors then there once were."

Thinking quickly she shrugged

"I don't know, maybe it's the training I've been getting when I go home, I've been working on my Miko powers."

That answer seemed to pacify the monk but she had the feeling he hadn't entirely believed her. She had mentioned that she had been training with her grandfather, but she knew that no Miko had the abilities she was developing. Just in the past week she had not only mastered her energy weapons, she could also levitate and draw energy from the very ground under her feet.

Making a mental note to mask her energy every morning she set Shippo down and ate a bite of food. Stretching she stood up looking around, it was still early and Inu wasn't back yet, so she decided she could get some practice in.

"Hey guys I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: okay so that was a little short but I'll do my best to update with a longer chap soon…. Also guess who's gonna show up in the next chap……..

Peace love and all that good shit

Dark


	4. What the fuck?

Hey all…..hope you like this one………

Chapter four

What the fuck?

………………………………………….

Kagome sighed as she slowly walked through the forest. The morning had warmed up a bit and she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she thought of what her next lesson would entail. Not only would she be able to levitate, but she would also be able to raise others off the ground with her. She loved her nightly sessions and Yakasha was a great teacher.

As her thoughts drifted to her sessions she came into a nice clearing and began to strip off her clothes unaware of the extra set of eyes that was peering at her from the shadows.

The observer was well hidden and intended to stay that way at least for now.

Kagome stood in the center of the clearing with her eyes closed. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked down to examine her new outfit. As she checked herself over she couldn't help but think what it would have been like if she had known how to do that during school. I never would have had to do laundry that's for sure dismissing the thought she tested the "fabric" and was quite pleased by what she had accomplished.

Two eyes widened in surprise at what they saw, One moment the girl was in nothing but in what seemed like a heart beat she now appeared to be in some kind of fighting garb.

She had on skintight black pants, with matching thigh high boots, and over that she wore a slightly long white shirt with flowing sleeves and a tight black vest which seemed to be made from the same material as the pants and boots.

Kagome smiled at her "clothes" wondering what her friends will think once she gets back to camp. Especially since they had no idea she was capable of controlling her energy in that way. Putting those thoughts aside she focused on the katas that Kren wanted her to perfect by their next session. Forming her blade she danced through her practice, occasionally using her other abilities to do things like increase her speed, strength or the height of a jump.

She was so focused that she didn't sense the large Bear-youki that was currently watching her with hungry eyes. The figure in the shadows was also caught off guard, and couldn't help but feel annoyed that they had let themselves be so entranced by the Miko, and didn't sense the Bear before it was too late.

The moment Kagome sensed the Bear she froze in mid swing, however it was too late the bear had already rushed her. The only thing Kagome felt was a white-hot pain in her shoulder as the Bears claws ripped through her skin. She was furious. Not only had she not sensed the youki, but it had also interrupted her badly needed practice time.

In an instant the very air became electrified Kagome's anger grew further when the wounds on her shoulder didn't heal immediately. Looking up she notice the cause, the bear had a shard imbedded in all of its claws. As her energy rose the whole forest grew silent, not even the wind wanted to stir, afraid of further angering the Miko.

Spinning around she pinned the bear with a heated stare, Even the dark figure found himself shuddering at the look in her eyes. The bear just looked on in confusion, any normal "human" would have fallen under such a blow, but this one just stood glaring at him.

Before anyone could move a muscle the whole world seemed as if it slowed down. The only thing moving at normal speed was Kagome as she materialized her blade and sped toward the beast. In an instant she was standing next to a decapitated youki with a grim but satisfied look on her face.

Even though she knew Kren and the others were going to be disappointed seeing that she A: hadn't sensed ten jewel shards and B: hadn't sensed an aggressive youki before it got into striking range, she was glad she had ten more shards. Sighing to herself she bend to retrieve the shards. Quickly purifying the remains of the Bear she gathered her shards and walked to her stuff.

She knew she had to leave soon, that burst of energy she let out might attract attention and she didn't want anymore excitement. Leaning over her old clothes she chanted something under her breath and they burst into silver flames before disappearing altogether. Happy with her work she straitened and was about to head back to camp when she felt a stare on her left.

Looking around she peered into the forest, wondering who or what was watching. The silent figure was caught off guard when she did this. He had always prided himself on the strength of his concealing spell and here she was staring right at him.

However much to his relief, Kagome's attention was drawn to the bright glow coming from her new shards. His slight annoyance was replaced but utter curiosity as Kagome seemed to fall into a deep sleep where she stood and the ten glowing shards began dancing around her form.

Kagome fell into the blackness, which greeted her every night and wondered why she was being pulled in during the day. As she looked around she noticed a mirror like object with her figure standing in it. Only instead of her being in the void she was still standing in the clearing. Kagome's eyes followed the shards as they swirled around her, coming closer to her body as they danced. She stared with confusion as they circled closer to her and ended up in a ring directly over her hip where the original jewel had been. Slowly as if melting they dissolved into her skin. Where the ring was she could see a faint purple glow and could see diamond shaped markings where her one and only scar had once been.

Before she could really think about what was happening she felt a light hand o her shoulder. She let out a loud screech while nearly jumping out of her skin. she spun around only to find the smirking face of Toshi. "I'm sure you have some questions"

Kagome just looked at her with a look that said "_really, I thought jewel shards absorbed into my body every day"_

Toshi smiled gently and in her light voice answered Kagome's unanswered question.

"What just took place was for your protection, we are aware of what happened a few minutes ago and though especially because of your missing portion of soul that you could use the added strength the jewel provided."

Kagome immediately thought about all those other youki who had come into possession of the shards including the one she just faced, and shuddered. She didn't want to be like them, she had no desire to have the shards in her body. Seeing the look on her face Toshi laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. " Do not worry my lady, since you are borne of the jewel the jewel is in turn part of you, you will not be driven mad like those seeking the shards for personal gain."

Somewhat relieved Kagome looked at the bright side, at least this way she wouldn't have to explain how she got ten shards, and if anyone saw the markings she could just say it was a tattoo from her era. With that settled in her mind she wondered if there was anything else, but before she could ask her attention was brought back to the mirror that rested in the middle of the void. What really caught her eye was the amused look on the normally stern Kren's face. Looking into the mirror she noticed what had him so amused. There in the mirror was Sesshomaru. And though that was not exactly funny the look on his face could only be described as comically perplexed.

"Kagome, it seems you have been being watched."

Kagome looked up at hearing Yakasha's voice and nodded," yeah I knew I felt something weird just before being brought here" Kren and Yakasha just exchanged knowing looks and all four guardians righted themselves and looked directly at Kagome. Here it came, Kagome just knew she was going to be bitched out for not being alert. However nothing came, it was like the four were trying to decide something. "Kagome"

Kagome looked up expectantly, but they seemed to pause.

"Yes?"

Mirodu was finally the one to speak. "Things are going to get hard soon. And believe me when I say none of us wishes to see you go through what is coming. But it is inevitable, just remember that all the strength you will need is in here" and with that Mirodu touched her heart. And always remember you have more supporters then you know." As she said that Kren and Yakasha smirked a bit but remained silent.

Kagome was beyond confused, she had no idea what they were talking about and what it meant to her, but before she could find out the darkness faded and she found herself standing in the clearing. Not even remembering Sesshomaru she walked back to camp trying to figure out what they meant by _"things are going to get hard soon"_ its not like things had been exactly easy, in fact far from it.

With out realizing it she had walked into camp and sat in front of the fire. The others all just stared at her trying to decide who was going to ask what was wrong, but before they could an obnoxious voice cut through the air.

"Oi Wench! Where the fuck did you get those?"

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of Inu-yasha's voice and saw him staring at her outfit. Knowing that that question would come up she told them her well-rehearsed lie.

"Oh these, mom got them thinking they would be better for traveling them my uniform. Do you like them?"

Inu-yasha kind of sneered, not willing to admit that she looked damn good in the form fitting leather especially since her figure had filled out considerably over the past few years. But before he thought better of it he responded in his normal Inu-yasha way

"NO go change back into your old clothes, you look like even more of a whore, why don't you dress like Kikyo, she wouldn't be caught dead in something like that."

Kagome didn't even respond, she told herself that she wouldn't get drawn into a petty argument, so She just turned away from him and looked at the fire..

"Well I like them lady Kagome, they look much more durable then your old garments"

Kagome sent a beautiful smile towards the monk and settled herself into a comfortable position ignoring the rude Hanyou who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

As she drifted to sleep she remembered that Sesshomaru had been watching her, and couldn't help but wonder why.

A/N : okay so a little bit longer, but I hope that each chapter will get longer untill I'm happy with their size…… also did I ramble in this chapter?….anyway I'll update ASAP…hope you enjoyed

Peace love and all that good shit

Dark

P.S.…..thanx Inuyashaswoman2000 for the spelling of kikyo…….


	5. Intresting New Developments

It's been a while….. But here you go

**Chapter 5**

**Interesting new developments**

………………………………………………………………………

The four souls stand around a silver pool, looks of sadness pass over all their faces. Even the ever stoic Kren let this emotion show through in the dark void where no one would see.

They couldn't bare to see their Miko go through so much pain, but they knew nothing they did could prevent it. The only hope in their hearts came from the fact that Kagome had an unexplainable skill for overcoming any bad situation.

………………………….

Kagome stooped dead in her tracks the only thing she could feel was an overwhelming sense of despair. All she could see was blood and violence, all she could hear was the sounds of those she loved screaming.

No body noticed Kagome stop no one except the silent lord who followed a small distance behind the group.

He watched as she faintly glowed fuchsia before seemingly snapping out of whatever trance held her. Hiding his presence he watched as her friends finally noticed the absence of the Miko.

"Oi wench… why'd you stop?"

Kagome shook her head and glared at the rude Hanyou.

"Nothing I just stumbled is all"

Inu-yasha grumbled something about clumsy females but the monk was not convinced as easily. Sesshomaru watched as Miroku narrowed his eyes at Kagome's face. He seemed to know she was lying but decided not to push it. Sesshomaru strengthened his masking spell and circled around to the side of the group, waiting until they camped to confront the Miko on all of these interesting new developments.

A few hours later the group made camp. Kagome was trying to keep the look of sadness off of her face. She knew that none of them needed to know what she saw. With out a word she gathered her bathing supplies and Bow before making her way down the small trail to the hot spring.

Sango was about to follow when the monk stopped.

"I believe that lady Kagome needs some time to herself"

Sango wasn't blind, she noticed her friends change in mood but understood that she needed her space. So she and the rest of the shard hunters settled in for the night knowing that Kagome was only a short distance away and had her bow so she would be all right.

…….

Walking into the clearing with the spring sensing she wasn't alone she sat facing the water.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you come join me instead of watching my from that tree."

The demon lord was caught by surprise, he thought for sure his spell was strong enough. Lightly jumping out of the tree he walked up behind the Miko expecting her to reach for her weapon but all she did was glance at him over her shoulder.

"Miko, how did you know I was there"

Kagome let a small smirk grace her lips

"My name is Kagome, please use it"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her boldness but then again what else did he expect from her.

" Answer my question Kagome, don't try my patience"

Kagome full out smiled,

"That's better, now to answer your question, I have been training by Miko powers, I merely sensed you when I came into the clearing….. Now answer one of mine"

Sesshomaru came to sit near her, which was a surprise to Kagome and the only signal he gave for her to continue was a slight head nod.

"I know you have been following us, why?"

Sesshomaru thought for a minute, not really knowing how to answer.

"That is my business"

Kagome just scoffed almost knowing he would say that.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Kagome being the one to break the silence.

" So how much have you seen"

Sesshomaru was again caught off guard he wasn't expecting that question, he knew what she was in reference to though. He had been watching her for quite some time, he knew she was hiding her powers from the others.

"Enough" was all he said.

Kagome sighed knowing what his next question that was coming …why, or more specifically how did she do the things he had seen. Deciding to beat him to it she sighed.

"I guess you want to know how"

He nodded locking gazes with her.

" Yes this Sesshomaru is quite interested."

Kagome told him everything. She saw no reason to lie to him, in fact it actually felt good telling someone, it was killing her keeping everything inside. The only thing she left out was her sudden daze earlier that day. She didn't want to mention that until she'd talked with her guardians.

Sesshomaru took a second to let all the new information sink in, this meant that his original thoughts about her were true, she was indeed not human, it would defiantly explain the spikes of power he felt and her unique scent.

With out another word he stood and left the clearing, taking one look back he caught what looked to be a flash of sadness marring her blue eyes. Dismissing the question of why he kept going, knowing they would speak again soon.

Kagome couldn't help but think that was strange. It's not every day that the mighty lord of the west sits and talks to a lowly human. But she had to stop her self at that thought she wasn't human was she. That thought was probably the scariest one of all. That was until she recalled the horrible images she saw earlier. They were beyond real. And she had a sinking feeling that she would be seeing them again in the near future. Her only question is why she saw them.

Determined for answers she got up and walked back to camp. Maybe Yakasha would know what was going on, was her last thought before settling in by the fire to be with her friends.

Miroku sat off to the side of the fire and watched as a very preoccupied Kagome returned. He knew she wasn't telling them something, it was something big if his gut told him anything. Her powers were growing by leaps and bounds, and he sensed things coming from her that he had never encountered before, it all just didn't add up. But for now he would be quiet, but he would get answers soon, even if he had to confront her alone to get them.

………………..

Kagome looked around welcoming the blackness that met her eyes, no matter how dark it looked she could see perfectly. Kagome sat down on one of the many pillows that were now scattered about the void. She had learned to materialize anything she needed while in this state. It was after all part of her mind.

Just as she settled in her four guardians stepped in front of her.

Kagome didn't wait an instant.

………………………………………

A/N: hey people…. My apologies… I have been quite busy getting ready for college… I'm moving half way across the country… and it might be a little while before my next up date (but what else is new?)..lol… AnyWho thanx for the reviews…

Peace… Love … and all that good shit

Dark


	6. The wrong thing to say

Hey all…. I know it's been forever since my last update…. College has kept me pretty busy, but I will try to update more often … well here you go hope you enjoy and keep the reviews coming (thanx for the great reviews so far)

**Chapter 6**

**The wrong thing to say**

Kagome sat up and took a slow look at all of her companions. She couldn't believe, well no that wasn't right she didn't want to believe what she had learned that night. Darkness and pain seemed to wash over her as her gaze lingered on each person, standing up she quickly but quietly left camp. She couldn't sit there she needed to go for a walk and clear her head and think about what the souls told her.

She walked for quite some time before coming across a small clearing with a single tree in the middle. Gliding over to it she lifted herself into the high branches channeling her energy into making the tree grow and shape to fit her body as she laid back in it's strong hold feeling a sense of peace as she did.

Closing her eyes she thought back to her time in the void. The looks on her guardians faces when she asked about the visions she had earlier that day. They looked surprised. And she soon found out why. None of them thought she would be able to see what they saw. She was angry that they kept that bit of truth from her, but like always they some how found a way to calm her it was Mirodu who finally broke through her anger and despair with a voice of reason.

They wanted to save her the worry, they knew she would dwell on the images she saw if they had told her earlier and it might have affected her training. She was still a bit angry true but she knew they were only trying to do what was best for her and deep down Kagome knew they were right.

Sighing to herself she glided down from the protective embrace of the tree drawing most of her energy back to return it to its natural state, but leaving enough to insure it lived for a long time as thanks for lending her comfort when she needed it the most. Among other thing in her training she learned how to almost speak with nature. Every thing had a presence, a soul for lack of a better term, some how she always knew this but now she knew how to draw upon it to help when needed and as long as no harm was done nature seemed willing to help.

Looking at the stars Kagome knew she would have to head back to camp, if anyone caught her out this late they would be worried, well at least Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would be worried she wasn't so sure about Inu. Sighing for what seemed like the millionth time she headed back so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize that she was glowing faintly and that her feet were barley touching the ground as she guided across the forest.

She also didn't notice the set of golden eyes that watched as she swept through the forest. His thoughts were almost confused as hers; he didn't understand why he was drawn to her even before he learned the truth. Oh he tried to rationalize his interest with the fact that she wasn't human and held great power but deep inside he knew that wasn't right.

Doing something he found himself doing more and more as he thought of her Sesshomaru sighed and followed behind her knowing that he would not be sensed by her companions but she would know he was there by morning.

……………………………………………….

It had been two weeks since her troubling vision but Kagome was feeling much better she knew the only way to keep her friends safe was to get stronger. Every night she pushed herself to the limit and every free moment she had while traveling she would practice, even Kren commented on her improvement she was developing in ways they hadn't dreamed.

She had also taken to sparing with Sesshomaru. She still laughs at the memory of how that came to be. It happened a couple days after her trip to the tree and she was practicing in a clearing using a shield her guardians had taught her to mask her powers so she could release energy without drawing attention to herself. It was quite fun in Kagome's opinion, to the out side world it looked like the clearing was empty but really she was inside, and she could mask anyone's presence that she chose to as well.

And one day she found out just how powerful it really was. She was running through a few katas when she felt Sesshomaru near, she had to hide the giggle that formed when he walked by with out even realizing she was there. All she could think was 'wow… I guess even the "all powerful" Sesshomaru can't sense me'. Walking to the edge of her field she reached out and tapped him on the back before drawing arm back in. The look on his face was priceless it was times like these she wished she had remembered her camera.

To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. Sesshomaru looked around but could not see or sense anything around him all he knew was that while walking next to an empty clearing on his way to find the miko to have her answer a few more of his questions (or at least that's what he told himself) something had touched him. However, his shock soon turned to anger as he felt the same thing when he turned and he almost though he heard a giggle when he whipped around.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, the look of surprise on his normally blank face was too good that she couldn't help but do it again. Though this time she hadn't expected him to catch her before she was able to draw her hand back in he grabbed her.

Sesshomaru was tense he scanned his surroundings but could find nothing. Then he felt the touch for a third time but this time he was prepared faster then you could blink he had a hold of what ever dared to touch his person. Turning slowly turning around with the hand still in his grasp he was met with something very startling. He was staring at an arm but that was it, no body was attached to it or at least that he could see but he knew something was off because he could feel the arm shaking, not in the trembling with fear sense that he was used to but it seemed that who ever or what ever was connected to it was, laughing.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she knew she should be scared, I mean who wouldn't be when a being like Sesshomaru had a hold of you, but all she could do was laugh as he stared at her arm with an utterly bewildered look on his face, it was just too good.

She knew she was pushing her luck but using all her strength wich was surprisingly quite a lot she pulled Sesshomaru into her field.

Sesshomaru was even more surprised when the hand he was holding grasped him and with increasable force drew him forward. He wasn't expecting it to say the least and he defiantly wasn't expecting to see the once empty clearing now occupied with the very person he had been looking for. Looking down he realized that the arm he was holding was in fact connected to her (somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should have realize it with the strange fabric that covered it.) narrowing his eyes he released her arm and quickly grasped her neck not enough to truly hurt but enough to get the message across that he did not like being toyed with.

Kagome looked down at the hand grasping her throat and up to his narrowed eyes and couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"Tell me miko what do you think you were doing?"

Giggling some more she ignored his question.

"You know I have a name, don't tell me you forgot already"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more, who did she think she was her life was in his hand literally yet she just laughed and talked back.

"Wench, I will not ask you again"

Kagome just rolled her eyes, what was it with dogs and being rude?

"Whatever fluffy, it was just a joke I don't see why you're getting all pissy about it"

He knew his eye must have twitched, "Fluffy" "Fluffy!" how dare she call him that, he was anything but fluffy and what was this about being "pissy" he defiantly did not urinate on himself like some disgusting human when afraid.

Kagome could see the disgust written on his face when se said that last part and had to refrain from laughing when she realized what something like that would mean to people in this era. Taking a peek into his mind to confirm her suspicions was almost too much for her she wanted to laugh so hard so gulping down the giggle she managed to get out an apology

"oh I'm sorry I keep forgetting what era I'm in giggle I didn't mean that last comment in a literal sense chuckle it's just a saying meaning upset"

He narrowed his eyes even more if possible and had to stop himself from crushing her throat right then and there wondering how she knew what he though it meant.

"Apology accepted but you will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru by that demeaning name ever again you will show me the respect I deserve"

"what ever you say Fluffy-chan"

She couldn't help it she liked getting a rise out of him. Not even all the times she'd seen him fight with Inu-yasha had so many expressions on ran his face, but the game was getting tiring her neck was getting sore and when he growled and began squeezing more it was the last straw.

Quicker then he could react she pulled energy into her throat shocking his hand making him nearly throw her to the ground and had her energy sword at his throat.

Chuckling to herself, Kagome remembered the look on his face when she had pulled her weapon. The fight that ensued wasn't really a fight it felt more like a game each testing the others strength. After that day was over she asked him to help her practice and to her surprise he agreed with one condition, that she stopped calling him "fluffy" she nearly fell down laughing when he said that, she swore she could see his left eye twitch when he said it too and that made all the more funny. But in the end she agreed and just to sweeten the deal for him before he left she healed his arm saying that she had always felt kind of bad about it.

Looking around she noticed that the others were watching her and that's when Kagome realized she had laughed out loud.

"Oi wench what's so funny?"

She knew her eye twitched but before she could put Inu-yasha in his rightful place (the ground) she felt several shards heading her way. With out a word she took off towards it she wanted to test out a new move she learned while practicing with the flufster.

Sango, Miroku and Inu-yasha all stood still looking between themselves and the quickly retreating back of their companion. Inu-yasha was the first to speak up

"What was that all about?"

Miroku and Sango just shrugged but stiffened when they felt the large demonic aura in the same direction Kagome had just sprinted off to.

"I don't know Inu-yasha but I think we should go after her, from the strong aura I feel I'm afraid that Lady Kagome may be in danger."

That's all it took for the shard hunters to be off. A few minutes of running they all stopped at the sight before them.

Kagome was surrounded by six large tiger youki hissing at her about her shards. But the strange thing was Kagome didn't look afraid she was just standing there calmly in the middle of them waiting for them to make the first move. She knew her friends were watching so she had to be careful about what she did, she had told them she was learning how to fight but they didn't know the extent and she knew she had to let them see it gradually.

"Lady Kagome are you all right? " Miroku looked her over wondering how she could be so calm in the present situation. All she did was nod not taking her eyes off what seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Oi wench what do you think you're doing get out of there you're going to get yourself killed"

Though he didn't show it Inu-yasha was nervous he knew she could defend herself now but even he would have trouble with six large tigers that undoubtedly had shards judging by their size. Drawing his father's fang he was ready to jump in when all of a sudden he crashed to the ground the familiar "sit" ringing in his ears. But unlike other times he was actually sitting instead of having his face smashed into the dirt and he could only watch as the tiger s began circling his friend.

"What the fuck Kagome!"

She ignored him focusing on the largest of the cats.

Taking a deep breath she unleashed a small portion of her energy but not enough to let the tigers know how powerful she really was. It would be tricky but she knew she could take them.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at his friend something was different, he had sensed it before but now it was stronger, reaching out to stop Sango before she could interfere telling her to trust Kagome and only step in if things got to much for her to handle, he cut off her protest by pointing to their friend who was now glowing a soft pink, the same color as a purified jewel shard.

"I think she has things under control we have to trust her"

Sango almost protested but sighed in defeat when Miroku shook his head if he trusted that Kagome could handle things then she would put her faith in her to.

Kagome was slightly nervous she had never faced so many, and she could see they all had at least two shards the leader having the most at five though they were small it still made them quite powerful. Banishing her thoughts she focused on what both Kren and Sesshomaru told her, never show fear and go into battle knowing you will win or you might as well surrender.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low hiss the only warning she had before one of the smaller tigers (which was still at least twice her size) lunged dodging the attack she could see her friends tense shooting them a reassuring smile she concentrated her power into her hands forming what she called her energy claws and swiped at the foolish tiger that lunged purifying it causing two shards to drop to the ground.

She almost missed the second attack while she mentally congratulated herself on the success of the new attack, but luckily she was able to dodge it with speed the others didn't know she was capable of.

Crouching low to the ground she watched the remaining tigers circle her.

Inu-yasha was beyond frustrated for some reason the subduing spell hadn't worn off, he wanted to get up and yell at her for being stupid when he saw her narrowly miss getting her head taken off by that last attack but he couldn't do anything he was stuck. And Shippo wasn't helping he was using Inu-yasha head as a seat worriedly staring at his mother who was surrounded by large tigers but he had faith in her especially after he saw her purify that one with just a swipe of her hand but that didn't stop him from being afraid and with out realizing it his tiny claws were digging into Inu-yasha's scalp but the hanyou could do nothing to stop him.

Kagome knew something was up the leader tensed she sent her senses out and realized that she had a bigger audience then she though Sesshomaru was watching from the forest, looking in his direction she smiled before looking back at the large beast in front of her using it's distraction to her benefit she lunged materializing her sword in her hand right as she reached it slicing through it's shoulder leaving a large but unfortunately not fatal wound. Jumping back out of the way as it dodged her next swing and attacked she didn't notice the other tiger lunging at her from the side until she felt the white hot pain of claws digging into her shoulder, all she could think of was why do they always go for my right shoulder before she healed the wound and spun around decapitating the one that attacked her in a single fluid motion.

Even though the wound was healed her shoulder was sore and she was pissed that she had dropped her guard, knowing she'd have a bit of explaining to do Kagome unleashed more of her power making her blade flare, dark blue overpowering the other colors that normally swirled in its depths.

Taking a step back she readied herself and lunged at the wounded tiger taking its head before it could move out of the way again. Seeing their leader fall the other three attacked with a ferocity she wasn't expecting but was prepared for, rolling out of the way she saw a large gash in the ground where she once stood springing to her feet she watched as they circled her looking for an opening that she wasn't willing to give them. With out warning one jumped at her claws ready to shred her throat blocking with her sword she pushed the big cat off of her leaving it with a smoldering paw where her powers touched its flesh.

The tiger roared nearly defining Kagome as it reared back and attacked again this time with the other two following close behind, slashing down she caught the already injured one across the chest killing it instantly and was able to block the second ones claws but not the third she grit her teeth as the delicate skin on her side was ripped open but she didn't have tome to heal it because they attacked again seemingly driven on by the sent of her blood.

For the first time in the fight she was worried the pain was incredible but she couldn't stop to heal herself they weren't letting up in there attack. The thought that maybe she shouldn't have taken them all on drifted through her mind before pushed it away and focused on her enemies she didn't understand why they seemed so much stronger then the others before remembering a warning that Kren gave her, "_Remember you are the jewel in the flesh do not allow your enemy to get to much of your blood they will not stop until they get more it is as addicting as the jewel it's self and just as powerful"_

Cursing to her self she saw the red haze in the tigers eyes' she knew they had tasted her and wanted more. Knowing this she doubled her efforts, the new knowledge making her determined to finish this quickly. Grasping her blade in both hands she did something she never tried before she split the blade into two creating twin swords. Crouching low ignoring the burning in her side and the blood running down her leg she watched as the tigers lunged. Raising her blades Kagome unleashed a massive wave of energy catching the beasts head on purifying them both on contact.

Dropping down to her knees she breathed heavily, suddenly her friends were by her side Shippo holding on to her neck with all his might sniffling Sango wrapping her arms around her careful of the still bleeding wound.

"What were you thinking just running off like that we were so worried you could have been killed?"

Sango was nearly crying as she embraced her friend. Kagome looked up seeing the worry and felt a bit guilty and Miroku's words didn't help.

"Yes lady Kagome though it was quite impressive it was still foolish to go against so many strong opponents.." he paused and looked around at the scattered jewel shard "especially when they carried so many shards"

Kagome looked around and blushed slightly…

"ehhe sorry about just taking off like that but I knew if I told you guys you wouldn't have let me fight I…."

She was going to say more but was cut off by Inu-yasha

"Damn right we wouldn't have let you fight if your weak ass got killed, how would we find the shards"

Kagome glared at the still subdued hanyou, part of her knew he was just worried but the rest of her couldn't help but get angered at the "weak" part of what he said, true she had gotten hurt but it was nothing she couldn't handle, and hadn't she just proven she could take care of her self. Prying Shippo's hands off of her and handing him to Sango she stomped over to the sitting Inu-yasha

You could almost see the anger rolling off of her both Miroku and Sango looked at each other knowing that their friend was in trouble and both thinking the same thing _" when will he learn"_

Inu-yasha glared up at the fuming miko, knowing he was in trouble but not really being able to put a cap on his mouth he was pissed, he was worried about her not really being able to show it and he was mad because she forced him to sit by and watch her get hurt, his eyes flicked gown to her side seeing the gash in her odd clothing and the blood still leaking out to roll down her leg, the smell was strong and for some reason he couldn't get enough of it he wanted to taste it but quickly shook his head instead focusing on his anger for being subdued for so long.

"and another thing what the fuck is the big idea! Why the fuck can't I get up!"

Kagome's glare intensified as she stared down at him she wanted to strangle him, but instead she took a deep breath and screamed "sit!"

This time the beads did what Inu-yasha was expecting and smashed him face first into the ground

"I can't believe you, how can you call me weak, sure I got a little cut so fucking what I've had worse, and you know it! And as for you not being able to get up I knew if I didn't subdue you you'd just butt in when I didn't want you to!"

Inu-yasha pulled himself out of the ground

"what do you mean butt in"

"SIT!"

This time his body smashed even harder into the ground

"Don't interrupt me I needed to see if I could do it alone and prove to you guys that I wasn't that weak anymore! And I can't believe you're so ungrateful I just got us twenty shards count them twenty shards, they may be small but they are shards none the less"

As she said that she threw the small shards she had collected from her battle in front of the rising hanyou.

"and I did it with out anyone's help…"

With that she turned on her heels and stomped away yelling over her should for no one to follow her because she needed a bath and some time alone.

The shard hunters all looked at each other never having seen their friend so angry and it was a little frightening just how much power she had shown, the shards in front of Inu-yasha being proof of that power Miroku followed her retreating form with his eyes knowing that he would need to have a talk with her sooner then he though, the power she was displaying was nothing he had ever come across not even in the most powerful mikos there were. There was something she wasn't telling them and he was going to find out what. But right now he was going to leave her alone something told him she needed her space at the moment.


	7. A moment of warmth

Chapter seven

A moment of warmth

Kagome stormed to the near by lake and sat on the bank staring out across the shining surface of the water.

She knew she would have to explain herself especially to Miroku, but she didn't know how much she would be allowed to say she didn't think he would buy her training at home anymore. Sighing she looked up at the clear blue sky she would just have to wait until she spoke with her guardians before she made any final decisions.

Laying back she let her eyes drift shut but her senses alert. She knew she was being watched, it seemed every where she when he was there but at the moment she didn't care Sesshomaru could stay just beyond the tree line if he wanted to.

She didn't know just how tired she truly was until her head was cushioned by the lush green grass, it made her realize how much energy she used in the fight. Deep down she knew she would be getting a lecture from Kren, and possibly Sesshomaru about conserving energy while battling and undoubtedly she would be hearing it from Yakasha about her focus, or lack there of.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the light glow that was swirling over her body all she knew is that she felt peace it was like a comforting embrace. Slowly she let her thoughts drift away until she fell asleep soaking up the heat from the sun and the feel of nature around her.

From the shadows of the forest Sesshomaru watched as the glow he noticed before intensify. It seemed every time he encountered Kagome he was well, amazed by her power (even though he was reluctant to admit it)

He was tempted to approach her so he could watch what was happening up close but he stopped when he felt a wave of power radiate from her form and a swirl of dark blue energy rise out of her body.

Not for the first time since he started dealing with the Miko in front of him Sesshomaru was confused, the energy seemed to be slowly be solidifying into the figure of a person. What ever it was defiantly male, very male and very powerful yet he knew the energy it was very close to that of some of the Mikos attacks the only difference is that it was much more intense and not mixed with any other. He almost moved forward again but caught himself the energy was not threatening in fact it seemed to be the exact opposite.

Slowly he could see what ever it was take shape and had to hold back a gasp of surprise there kneeling next to the sleeping Kagome was a very powerful very deadly youki warrior, but the look in his eyes as he gazed upon her glowing form was anything but hostile.

An unfamiliar feeling crept its way into Sesshomaru as he watched the figure brush a strand of hair off of Kagome's face, jealousy.

…………

Kren gazed into a mirror; t was times like these that he was glad he had a bit of privacy. Closing his eyes he brushed his hand over the image of a beautiful young women laying on the bank of a glistening lake.

He couldn't seem to remember a time when he felt like this be fore her at first he watched from his place in her mind for a lack of anything better to do but it soon grew to be for reasons that were much more then that.

He could remember a time when there was constant struggle for dominance inside the jewel it was before her before all of this. He thought about how much had changed yet how little. Unlike popular belief none of the souls contained by the jewel were truly evil, sure he could admit that he as well as the others were power hungry but after a couple hundred years of endless struggle all those within the jewel came to a truce instead of trying to rule over it they now only wished to protect it and keep it pure.

At first they tried using Mikos thinking they were beyond temptation; they even had extremely powerful youki look over it hoping that they would not see a need to use the jewel, but in the end they failed. Time and time again the jewel was used for selfish endeavors and tainted causing the worst of each of the souls in side to come out and chaos to reign until it could be purified once again.

Finally they had enough and decided to try one last thing in a desperate attempt to protect them selves and in turn protect the world.

They created her.

Instead of passing it on to the next Miko they made the perfect being to protect it; the jewel in the flesh, holding the physical part inside her body and being made of its powers, all of its strengths but none of its weaknesses. But they could not bare to have a being created purely for their selfish desire of being at peace, so they had her born into the family who would have been the next to inherit the responsibility of the jewel they gave her a life and family and she was allowed to grow up with out interference to live her life and all they could do was hope she made the right choices.

It was no surprise when she turned out to be who she was, kind selfless and beautiful, she was perfect.

Too perfect in Kren's opinion.

To say that he was horrified when she was first attacked for what she was and what was in her body would be an understatement, he would have given anything to save her from the things she would have to face, because he knew that they would happen and he knew that if they didn't things would not be right with the world things would be a disaster. Maybe it was selfish but he wanted to shield her from what was coming but knew he could not.

Opening his eyes he gazed upon her image again before doing something that he hadn't for several hundred years and he knew he would pay for it later but he didn't care. Reaching into the mirror he stepped into the physical plain, he wanted, no needed to touch her, just once out side of this place that was both his prison and sanctuary.

Slipping through his looking glass Kren inhaled for the first time in a long time and knelt down next to her brushing his hand over her delicate skin soaking in the warmth as he traced her body with his fingers.

Looking around he knew Sesshomaru was near but at the moment he didn't care all that mattered was the Miko in front of him, his Kagome.

The sent of blood brought him out of his drifting thoughts glancing over her his eyes landed on the wound she received not an hour ago. Letting his hand caress her form he slid his hand to the wound bringing his hand up to stare at the blood on his fingertips.

His eyes held concern and something inside of him clenched the wound was large and still slowly seeping her blood. At that moment he hated that he could not heal any longer, many, many years ago this would have been dealt with in an instant oh how he wished to be a living youki and not just the long forgotten soul of one.

Letting his other hand trail down her lithe form he sighed, reaching into her mind he gently brought her back into the waking world.

Kagome heard someone calling her, opening her eyes she stared into the familiar dark blue depths of her only male guardian, she was about to ask how he was able to be here out side of the jewel and her mind but was quickly over whelmed by what she saw in his eyes.

Never before had she seen so many emotions in his normally hard cold eyes, there were just so many some she could faintly recognize but others she didn't even care to guess at it was almost frightening how beautiful they were. Staring up at him she realized just how gorgeous he really was his skin was pale but not overly so and his features were strong and chiseled, before she could catch herself her eyes traveled over the entire expanse of his crouching body broad shoulders ad chest, tapered waist powerful legs. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks as her eyes scanned his body

When she finally raised her eyes back to his face she saw something that truly took her breath away. A gentle smile graced his lips.

With out even thinking Kagome raised her hand and lightly traced the curve and fullness of them , causing Kren to shudder and his eyes to flutter closed as he tried to memorize the feel of her gentle caress. The moment was cut short however by the small sound of her wince and the renewed smell of her blood.

Snapping his eyes open he chastised himself for letting himself get distracted from the reason he woke her in the first place. Drawing away slightly he looked down at the blood soaked fabric of her shirt. When his face moved away Kagome followed his eyes and was shocked to see them resting on the torn portion of her clothing, in all her anger she had completely forgotten about the wound.

Her blush intensified when she felt his fingers dance across the bared skin but was brought out of her daze when he spoke, his voice holding a huskier, rougher feel to it compared to the silky tones she was used to

"You foolish foolish girl…. Why haven't you healed this?"

Kagome blushed even more and Kren had to fight the erge to follow the tinge of pink with his fingers as it disappeared into her shirt line instead he covered her hand with his and guided it to the wound.

Getting the hint he concentrated her healing powers on the wound completely oblivious of the internal struggle taking place in her companions mind.

Kren relaxed and couldn't hold back the shudder as the warmth of her powers as they wrapped around him or the next action he took as he gazed back down on her now sleeping form.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the male touching Kagome, he saw the look in his eyes and the way his hands traveled the curves of her body. The feeling from before only intensified then he caught the light blush appear on her skin and had to suppress a growl when her hand reached up to trace the outline of his lips.

He couldn't hear what they were saying, and to be honest he wasn't sure he wanted to. What he did know however was that what ever it was caused her blush to intensify.

So caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't catch something that made his blood boil. Right as she seemed to have drifted back to sleep that thing leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.


	8. authors note sneak peak at chapter 8

AN: i'm not sure when i'll be able to update again... my short respite is about to come to a close but i will give you a short sneak preview of what the next chapter has to offer...

"chapter 8 " behind blue eyes"

"finally after eight days of hell she snapped"

... 

" Kagome couldn't help but smile even more, she couldn't believe how good she felt at that moment; infact she couldn't even remember why she had been upset in the first palce, all she knew is that this wonderful being made all the pain go away with just one look its beautiful blue eyes"

can you guess what's happening ... well you'll find out if your right in the next instalment of "As the world turns"... oh wait wrong show...lol... i'll try to have the next chapter up before the week is out


	9. Behind blue eyes

Hey all…. Well it looks like I was able to update sooner then I though…. Hope you enjoy

Dark

Chapter eight

Behind blue eyes

It had been almost a week since she woke up at the lake and to put things lightly she was frustrated.

Miroku wouldn't let her out of his sight, at one point she actually had to resort to physical violence to get a moment to her self. Kagome knew he was suspicious but she never thought he would take it so far, and to make matters worse Inu-yasha was avoiding her like the plague even though he had apologized for his behavior after her "little" battle with the tigers he seemed to be almost wary of her… hell he wouldn't even touch her if he didn't absolutely have to.

It seemed the only two people that weren't acting strange were Sango and Shippo. Even the ever silent Sesshomaru was acting odd. He seemed more aggressive towards her; he had even gone as far as yelling at her about the tiger incident. She had expected a lecture maybe even a harsh word or two but, YELLING, Sesshomaru never yelled not even at Inu-yasha. And to top it all off he was at least two maybe three times harder on her the couple times she was able to get away from Miroku long enough to spar. Hell she got more wounds with him then she had fighting those damn tigers, it was ridiculous.

Kagome was beyond her limit. Not only were the people in the physical realm pissing her off, but she began to think she had dreamed the entire thing with Kren by the lake. He seemed distant and his eyes were if possible colder then Sesshomaru's. Every night he pushed her harder and harder, it was almost as if he was punishing her, for what Kagome had no idea but while training he was even more brutal then Sess. was being. One night he almost killed her (well she couldn't really die during her training but it sure felt like it).

Finally after eight days of hell she snapped, and oddly enough it wasn't Inu-yasha who pushed her over her limit it was Miroku.

It was right after dinner. Kagome was trying to read when she felt his eyes boring into her. And when Inu-yasha joined in the little one sided staring contest she had, had enough.

Standing up suddenly, startling everyone and even made Inu-yasha back up a bit (which didn't help her mood any) Kagome narrowed her eyes at the boys and ground out

"Stop staring at me"

When Miroku started to deny it she knew her eye twitched.

"Bullshit, you haven't let me out of your sight for the past week and I've had enough"

With that she turned around and stomped out of camp yelling behind her 'not to follow or else'

Kagome needed to think, the week had been too much for her to handle every thing was moving to fast and now it seemed as if even her friends were turning against her.

With out realizing it she picked up her pace into a run and had tears streaming down her face, all she wanted to do was get away.

Finally after running for a long time she collapsed against the trunk of a huge tree allowing the strength and peace she always found in the forest to wash over her. Leaning against the smooth bark she didn't even realize it when the tree seemingly acting upon her wish for comfort, groaned and wrapped its branches around her lifting her high into the safety of its canopy.

After several minutes of crying into the smooth white bark the restless Miko drifted off to sleep and was met with the concerned faces of two of her guardians.

Looking up she saw Toshi and Mirodu and ran to them and taking the comfort they were there to give.

As the two women embraced her and Kagome couldn't help but sob.

"What have I done wrong?!...why is everyone treating me this way"

Both Toshi and Mirodu looked at each other with a sad expression but it was Toshi who spoke their shared thought.

"You have done nothing wrong"

Kagome just cried harder

"Then why?!"

She took a deep shuddering breath

"Why can't thinks go back to the way they were, I just…. I just want to go back to being plain old Kagome …. I may have relied on others to protect me but at least I didn't have to deal with all of this"

This time it was Mirodu who spoke up trying to calm her down.

"I promises things will get better it will just take time"

Kagome didn't seem to want to listen to that line of thinking.

"but Inu-yasha acts as if I have the plague, Miroku looks at me with suck distrust now, even Kren has been treating me different, and Sesshomaru has been so cruel I just can't take it anymore … I never asked for all of this!...I…I just want it to stop!"

Mirodu sighed

"I know Kagome but you have to be strong they all have their reasons…. Though some are rather questionable……" while she was speaking her and Toshi shared a look both knowing the two demon males they were in reference to.

Kagome could understand what they were saying but she was still angry, however what they said next relieved a bit of her stress.

"We can't do much but we talked it over with the others and we all agreed we are willing to show them the truth tonight, we think it's best. Not only for you but for your friends as well….so tonight after everyone goes to sleep they will be brought here and all their questions will be laid to rest. "

Kagome looked up at them through tear filled eyes and tried to smile. She knew they would have a lot of questions but she also had hope that things would go back to normal… or at least as normal as things ever were.

With a final assurance that everything would turn out alright Kagome was released from there embrace and woke up.

Blinking the tears from her eyes Kagome looked around to find herself nestled high in the branches of one of the most beautiful trees she had ever seen. Leaning her cheek against the smooth cool bark she silently thanked it for offering her comfort and protection when she so desperately needed it. After a few minutes staring up at the stars from her comfortable seat she asked to be let down.

A groan came from the tree as it lowered its precious cargo to the forest floor and straightened back up into its natural position.

Turning around to take one more look at the beautiful tree she was shocked, there in the smooth white bark were two narrow eyes gazing back at her. Smiling brightly at the tree she took a small step forward and looked closely at it and some how got the distinct feeling that the tree was smiling at her.

Blinking a few times to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing Kagome reached out barley tracing her fingers over the bark.

"Who are you?"

To say that she was confused was the understatement of the year, never in her life had she seen something like this, sure there was that one demonic tree in the north, but she couldn't feel any demonic aura, all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of peace and comfort. Looking into its eyes she thought for a moment that who ever or what ever it was wasn't going to answer but then she heard the sweetest most melodic voice she'd ever heard drift across the small clearing she was in.

"I am just a spirit of the forest Kagome"

With the voice a wave of soothing energy washed over her.

Kagome couldn't help but smile even more, she couldn't believe how good she felt at that moment; in fact she couldn't even remember why she had been upset in the first place, all she knew is that this wonderful being made all the pain go away with just one look its beautiful blue eyes.

Taking another step forward she felt the need to thank this wonderful being for it's kindness and making her feel so wonderful so she began pouring her energy into the tree just like she had done with others in the past.

After a few moments something stirred inside of her, something didn't feel right but she couldn't put a finger on what it was so she shoved the feeling aside content to continue feeding this wondrous being more of her energy. But then the feeling grew stronger and an image of a different pair of blue eyes flashed in her mind instead of the light airy color of the ones before her they were deeper and full of strength, then two sets of gold, so similar yet so different one being stubborn the other seeming cold. Soon the eyes of all of her companions began flickering in front of her and it seemed to snap her out of the daze she had been in while staring into the comforting gaze of those in front of her.

Suddenly she knew something was wrong, she had given it to much energy. Trying to draw some back and step away Kagome found that her hands wouldn't leave the bark of the tree. Looking up into the eyes again she began to panic, instead of the calm look that had been there just moments before they now shined with something else something frightening.

Doubling her efforts to step away she realized why she couldn't her hands had begun to sink into the bark.


	10. Snapped

Hey all, sorry it's taken me so damn long to update, I really enjoy all of my readers… anyway I hope the wait was worth it, I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to give you all something and this is what I had time for, so with out further ado ……..

Chapter Nine

Snapped

Pain, that's all Kagome could feel, it was like her soul was being pulled apart, she couldn't remember a time when it hurt so bad, not even when that old witch had stolen a piece to give to the doll that was now Kikyo. It just hurt so bad.

Lifting her eyes she tried to register what she was seeing her hands, well more like her arms were sinking into the tree in front of her and the more she pulled the more it hurt,

All Kagome could think was when had things gone so wrong; When had her friends become so distrustful, when had her guardian turned his back on her, but most importantly why did things like this always happen to her.

The more she thought about it the more she started realizing how fed up she was, suddenly the pain was replaced by anger, deep unadulterated anger. It filled her flowed over her in burning waves that overrode all other feelings.

With out warning fire erupted from Kagome's hands sending searing pain into the being that was keeping her captive. The "forest spirit" tried pushing her away to escape the pain but Kagome was having none of it, it's like all of the pain all of the frustration she was feeling finally came to the surface, and she just snapped.

Kagome knew she could be free the moment she felt the pressure against her hands, but she refused to be pushed away, who knew how many people this thing had ensnared, how many people this thing had fed off of, no, no mercy would be shown it would be destroyed today.

She wasn't sure when she started to feel like this, when she had decided enough was enough but it oddly felt liberating, so with out further ado she pushed deeper into the creature, her whole body erupted in flames destroying the tree and the creature inside in a blinding column of fire.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: hey hope you liked it ….like I said I know it was short and to be honest it isn't exactly what I had expected it feels like I'm drawing things out a bit, bare with me I'm just setting it up for all of the juicy goodness that's yet to come

Dark


	11. Resolve

**A/N: hello my lovely readers, I must apologize for how long it's been since I've updated, what can I say things kept coming up…you know pesky little things like life…heh… well that and I just didn't have the will nor inspiration to write, well I hope you enjoy this chapter an any that come after….**

**Chapter Ten**

** Resolve  
**

**...  
**

It had been a couple weeks since Kagome woke up to the worried and inquisitive faces of her traveling companions. She still couldn't shake the feeling of resentment, the anger that coursed through her that night. Her companions were, if possible even more wary of her, which in more ways then one hurt. It was like every time they looked at her with those curious and untrusting eyes a knife was being pushed through her heart.

The only one who didn't seem to look at her any differently was Shippo, and for that Kagome was truly thankful, he was her light in the darkening time she felt her life becoming. And to top it all off she hadn't even really talked to her guardians after that night; whenever she was drawn into the void while she slept she refused to talk more than necessary she stuck to her training and then willed herself to leave.

In Kagome's mind all of them had gone back on their word. Toshi and Mirodu hadn't shown the others the truth like they promised, both Kren and Sesshomaru had been so cold to her, and her friends the ones she had been with through thick and thin had all become so, so untrusting, it hurt, hurt more then she ever thought it could.

Sighing Kagome looked down into the depths of the well after things had gotten too much for her Kagome went home and sought the comfort of her mother. The moment she stepped into the house of her child hood Kagome had broken down and told her mother everything, form her dreams to the incident with the forest spirit, even the way her friends and guardian had been treating her, in the back of her mind Kagome couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive about telling her mother everything and was immensely relieved when her mother had just smiled with this knowing twinkle in her eyed and told Kagome that she had always known her daughter was special.

And now looking into the black depths of the well that would take her back in time to correct her mistake she drew upon the strength and acceptance that her mother radiated and made the all too familiar leap in to the time.

………….

Kren stared at the image before him and couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips; he knew that part of her stress was because of him and his treatment of her over the last few weeks. He just couldn't help himself, he wanted to distance himself from her and in turn hopefully end the ridiculous feelings that fought to bubble to the surface every time she was near.

However he… well the more logical part of him anyway knew the only thing he was doing was punishing her for something she wasn't even aware of doing, or had control over for that matter. Kren knew he'd have to apologize and he wasn't going to let his own weaknesses get in the way, Kagome was in pain and it was his fault, and so he would be damned if he didn't do something to rectify the situation.

………………

As Kagome let the swirl of magic envelope her, she made a decision that she would tell everybody about her powers, after all her "guardians" had already given their consent and since they refused to follow through with their promises she was determined to take things into her own hands.

Walking down the worn path she gathered her courage she knew they would have questions, all of which she wasn't entirely sure she could answer. Squaring her shoulders she made her way into the ever-growing village that her companions now called home.

If it hadn't been such a serious moment Kagome would have laughed at the looks on their faces after she was done telling them her "secret". Miroku looked slightly dazed almost like he had just been hit by Sango again, obviously what she said wasn't what he had thought was going on. Sango was looking a bit guilty seemingly regretting the looks she had been sending her sister like figure over the last month especially after Kagome informed them that she had been under orders not to reveal anything about her power. Shippo was wide eyed for a moment but to Kagome's extreme surprise his shock didn't last long, because he flung himself at her squealing in glee and couldn't stop from exclaiming how his 'mother' was now stronger and could stay with him forever.

Though she must admit out of everyone's reaction including Kaede's who just nodded as if she had known all along and smiled, Inu-yasha's was both the most humorous and predictable, he literally fell over, before seemingly recovering and calling her a liar which he of course got sat and unexpectedly received a blow from both Sango and Miroku's weapons for.

…………………..

**A/N …. I know I know it was short and things are moving slow but don't worry this little dry spell is important to the story so have no fear things are going to pick up and get hotter and heavier with every chapter**

**Until then**

**Dark **


End file.
